How things change
by TicTacToe218
Summary: started when they all met in elementry school then they went to middle school and finally high school how did all of the gleeks from mike to Mercede's relationships with Quinn change?
1. First Day

Rachel kissed her dad's cheek and hugged her daddy before running into McKinley Elementary. It was her first day at school and she was extremely excited. She ran into the classroom with the sign with Miss Jane's 1st Grade.

She hung her bag up on one of the hooks and looked around at the other children. There were two boys wrestling while two others cheered them on, a group of four chatted in the corner two girls were sitting at a single desk playing with Barbie dolls and some other kids were chatting excitedly.

Rachel was wondering who to join when she heard a little sob from the door; she turned to see a pretty girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She was really small and had a pretty blue dress and white tights on.

"Mummy I'm not brave I can't go to school." She sobbed she heard her mother sigh "Quinn darling you're a Fabray and Fabray's aren't scared of anything now go in there and be a big girl and DO NOT get anything on your dress." The girl who Rachel assumed was Quinn nodded and dried her eyes, "Mum please can I go home?" She whispered.

Her mum whacked her and Rachel gasped. The mother must have heard because she looked around to make sure no one had seen, then she pulled Quinn close and whispered something that Rachel couldn't hear before walking off.

Quinn hurried into the room hanging up her bag and sitting at a desk up the back. 'I'll make friends with her!' Rachel thought and hurried to the desk next to hers.

"Hey I'm Rachel what's your name?" The girl looked at Rachel and mumbled Quinn. "That's a really pretty name! My dad's named me Rachel because they liked friends why did your parents name you Quinn? Oh and my dads are gay by the way. I don't have a mum." Rachel gushed Quinn mumbled something before getting up and walking away.

Rachel chased after her. "What did you say?" She beamed loudly "I can't hear you when you mumble." Quinn blushed "I'm not allowed to be your friend, sorry...Rachel." before Rachel could ask why the teacher entered and Quinn went back to her desk.

"Children I'm going to put you in seating arrangements okay just so we can all make new friends." Miss Jane smiled "I'll put the first half of the register in the hat and the other half can pick out."

"I lost my pet duck Tiddler today. I bet it's in this hat, it used to sleep in my hat!" One of the girls with the Barbie said.

All the children picked out people to sit with Rachel was sad because she couldn't be with Quinn because they were both on the first half, but instead she got put with someone called Mercedes who seemed nice. Quinn was with a boy named Finn and on the desk next to her was the duck girl, her name was Brittany and she was sitting next to Tina. By the end of the class Rachel new everyone's name and where they sat.

At Recess all the children decided to play a big game of Cops and Robbers. The boys were the Robbers and the girls were the Cops. It was great fun but Quinn was in the middle of taking a boy named Noah who insisted on being called Spiderman because Noah was a name for whimps and his dad was spider man, when she screamed and ran of crying. Every one ran over to Puck to see what had happened, it turned out he had tried to escape and pushed Quinn over by accident,

"What a whimp!" a boy called Artie who had really big glasses teased "Maybe she was really hurt?" Rachel suggested because Quinn seemed brave she had hardly cried when her mom had slapped her. "No I saw it, it was just a nudge nothing that would hurt she's just a girl." A boy named Matt added "She is not!" Finn yelled and shoved Matt then Artie to the grounded then he kicked Puck "That's for hurting a girl!" He yelled before running off.


	2. Mummy will hit me!

After recess the children had sport. Quinn was allowed to sit out but when anyone else asked they were told no. Rachel wanted to talk to Quinn in private so she decided to test her acting skills and pretend to injure herself,

"OWWWWWWW!" She screamed as she purposely bashed into Matt "I hurt my leg I think it needs a rest!" Rachel started to fake cry as the teacher came over to inspect the injury.

"Doesn't look like anything to me but if you think you're in that much pain maybe you could take a rest for the rest of the class. Go sit next to Miss Fabray." He said helping Rachel up as she hobbled over to the bench.

"Why can't you participate?" Rachel asked Quinn as soon as everyone else had continued with the game. Quinn shrugged "Don't you like sport or something?" Rachel asked,

"I'll get in trouble if Mummy finds out I talked to you and I love sport but Mummy won't let me play at school in case I get my dress dirty. I play lots of sports after school though!" Quinn explained

Rachel didn't understand "Why can't you be my friend? Your mummy seems mean and what sports do you play? Rachel questioned Quinn

"I can't be your friend because Mummy says I have to be a good Christian and that means I cannot play with you because you are Jewish and have gay dads and men cannot like other men it is against Gods rules! And my Mummy is the nicest lady in the world! I play lacrosse, bad mitten and equestrian I also do cheerleading and dancing but Mummy says they are not real sports but girl activities."

'This girl's mum must be mad!' Rachel thought before replying to Quinn "It's not my fault my dad's are gay and who cares they love each other very much and those things don't sound like any sports I know and I know lots of sports, accept dancing I do that I do tap and ballet and Broadway and Jazz." She informed Quinn.

"I do Ballet, Jazz, and Ballroom, Tap, Hip hop and Funk." Quinn replied.

"Why did you run away at recess you don't look hurt?" Rachel asked as the thought just came to mind.

"I'm such a bad Christian!" Quinn mumbled before bursting into tears "I got a mark on my dress! If mummy sees she will hit me!"

Rachel gasped and patted the blonde on the back "Your mum hits you? My daddy would never and neither would my dad." Quinn gasped

"It's because I'm naughty and I didn't mean to say that I never said that ok see why I can't talk to Jews who break the rules, Rachel I like you but I can't be your friend I'm really sorry so don't talk to me anymore." Quinn got up and walked to the other bench.

Rachel and Quinn never spoke a word for the next few years

*DID YOU LIKE?* it will be a lot of Quinn (sorry but she is my favourite and I can't resist) next will be around last year of elementary (I'm from Australia so I don't know America's schooling system much) and it will also focus on Quinns mum hitting her.


	3. We all have secrets

Noah arrived at school late as always. He didn't care about education the best part of school was recess and lunch and teasing the girls especially that Quinn girl and her friends Brittany and Santana.

He hadn't told anyone but he really liked the Santana girl, they'd known each other since what seemed like forever but was actually first grade.

He took his time getting to class but he wasn't the only late one.

He was crossing the oval (which was actually a square when he heard a soft sobbing. He looked around but he couldn't see anyone. Normally he would keep walking but the person who sounded like a girl was in great distress and he was always there for a damsel in distress. The sobbing was really quiet so he had to stop to hear it properly. It was funny it seemed to becoming from up.

Noah glanced up to his surprise he was attacked by a load of blonde locks, he knew instantly they belonged to no other than Quinn Fabray.

"What are you doing up there your late!" He informed the girl just in case she didn't know because she was never late. Quinn was startled by the voice and jumped down from the tree landing with perfect balance on her feet.

When she landed Noah gasped in surprise she had a bruised cheekbone, stitches above her lip and a bandage on her arm.

"What the hell happened to you this time Miss Perfect?" He knew she couldn't have fallen after displaying her perfect landing. She had come to school with about thirteen different and serious injuries since first grade always saying I fell or something stupid. No one believed her but they didn't know what it could be, they never asked because she was HBIC, head of the cheerleading team (which had placed second three times and first the other nine times at nationals for the past 12 years) for 3 years. She'd joined in first grade. The youngest to join, all the teachers loved her and the students loved or feared her.

Especially Rachel Berry. No one knew why that was either, maybe because she was Jewish or had gay dads or just plain annoying.

"I fell at dancing last night." Quinn said wiping her eyes

"Then why are you crying and how did you do that from a single fall?" He said glancing at all her injuries.

"I just am okay and we were doing extremely fast turns." She insisted Noah rolled his eyes

"Why ya late anyways? By the way you're a terrible liar." Quinn sighed and another couple of tears rolled down her tanned cheeks.

"I didn't want anyone to see me because the teachers might send someone around again and I'm not lying!" Noah didn't know what it was but Quinn had a secret and she was sad. He wanted to make her feel better

"Wanna wag we could do fun things." He said waggling his eyebrows

"No especially not with you Noah Puckerman and I can't wag!" She was horrified at the idea

"Why not? and please I hate Noah, call me Puck babe and since you're such a goody-two-shoes get me a piece of paper and I'll write you a note saying you were late because you were at the dentist." Quinn rolled her eyes

"Mr Mac wouldn't believe your scrappy writing and don't you babe me No-Puck." Quinn ran off obviously on her way to class, Puck decided to wait a bit to make it look like they hadn't been talking.

Kurt looked out the window, he did this a lot now-a-days and as much as it scared him he couldn't stop. Kurt was gay and he knew it although no one else did.

He was scared to tell his dad, especially after his mom had died 3 years ago his father had changed. Most people would think Kurt was crazy how would a kid know he was gay? But he did. He had a crush on Chris the school gardener. He was just out of high school but boy was he fine. Nice tanned skin and sandy blonde hair with blue eyes.

Kurt used any excuse to talk with him and spent most of his recesses and lunches helping him garden even if it did mean getting his shoes or clothes dirty.

Kurt was distracted from his thoughts by the sound of the door; he turned to see Quinn Fabray walking in. She looked terrible like she'd been crying and she had some terrible injuries a bruised cheekbone, stitches above the lip and what Kurt guessed was a sprained wrist.

"So you decided to join us Mr Pu...Oh Quinn. Mr Mac's face had gone red as this was Noah's usual turn up time and Quinn had never been late so they'd assumed she was sick. "Uh Quinn are you okay?" He looked very concerned. They all were. "I'm fine." She whispered walking to her seat which was between Brittany's and Kurt's.

"What happened you look terrible?" Kurt and Brittany both whispered at the same time.

"I fell over at dancing." She said quickly.

"No you didn't Quinn." Brittany looked confused, "I was there!"

"It was in ballet after jazz." Quinn informed her friend, Brittany still looked confused

"You have ballet tomorrow though." Brittany said frowning,

"I do it 3 times a week silly Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday." Quinn said quickly, it was obviously a lie. Lucky for her she knew Brittany was slow and didn't think anyone else was listening. Kurt was though.

Quinn didn't come to school for the next three weeks after she came late and beaten up but Santana didn't know why, not that she cared much but it was hard to keep the school in order alone with only Brittany who was nice to everyone, even the gay kid!

Santana had tried calling her best friend every night but no one picked up her calls so she text and called her mobile but still no answer. She even went to the high school on Wednesday to see if her sister Victoria was at Cheerio practise but she wasn't and Santana was too scared to ask the mean looking coach.

"Quit it!" Santana yelled shoving her brother Aleron into the wall,

"I'm telling Mama!" He shouted in Latin. Her family all spoke Latin at home accept her. She refused to ever speak Latin because she wanted to fit in and that was what Tina Coen-Chang did at her home (accept in Chinese) but not Santana Lopez, she knew how to be cool she used to copy her sister ex-cheerio captain in doing everything speaking English, attitude and choice of words, how she dressed and what to play and now it came in handy because she was 2nd HBIC. Santana made a pft sound "If you can wake her."

Since their parents had divorced Santana and her brothers hadn't seen her dad. Their mom just lay in bed all day and went out drinking all night. Santana being oldest (second oldest to her sister Trinity who had run of with her boyfriend two years ago when she got pregnant at 16) had to take care of her 5 younger brothers. She ordered take away each night and they ate and apple for breakfast off the tree in the yard. Each week she got money from her parent's bank account and each child brought their lunch at school.

No one knew about any of this accept Quinn who often helped after school and brought over better food. Her parents never noticed because they were drunk. Quinn and Santana were best friends and knew each other's every secret but it bugged Santana because there was one she knew she wasn't being told which was why she got all the injuries. There were more than the ones everyone at school saw but she covered them up buy wearing a sweater or pants or wearing her hair down.

"SANTANA SANTANA!" The Latina looked up to see two of her younger brothers, Mica and Gram (they were all given Latin names) "Mommy's not waking up!" (that was again in Latin) Santana jumped up instantly. Her mother had been taking lots of pills Santana had seen what if she overdosed? "Okay calm down, um" Santana didn't know how to get her brothers to stay away and keep them calm "I will see if she's okay she's probably sleepy can you take care of Crispin and Morrie." They were the youngest two only two and four. Aleron was five and the most annoying and Mica and Gram were seven and eight.

Santana ran into her mother's dark room where the curtains where permanently drawn. The first thing she saw was an empty pill bottle. Santana read the label in the faint light coming from the hallway she sighed in relief they were only sleeping pills. Her mother probably just overdosed and would sleep for a day until they were all gone.

Lucky for Santana her mother had only had two they were the final two in the pill box. Otherwise she mightn't have woken up but Santana was never to learn that.

Brittany's parents sighed as they saw her test result she had gotten 18%.

"I think we should take her to another doctor!" Her mother whispered to her father. The Daggers had taken their middle child to so many doctors but they all said she was perfectly normal.

"I don't get it." Mr Daggers complained. The family was very academic he and his wife worked at NASA, their son Zach was accepted into the S.A.T.C (School for Academically Talented Children) which had the top 500 smartest children from ages 13 to 18. Their youngest, Jaimee was four and at the best preschool in the Region. They'd sent Brittany there when she was younger but she hadn't fit in so they shipped her off to public school.

"I didn't get it either." Brittany said comforting her father obviously not understanding what he was talking about. "Sweety if your grades don't improve you'll have to quit dance and cheerleading and do tutoring instead!" He ordered. This had gone on far too long and it wasn't about to continue.

He looked to see his daughter's reaction. Tears started to poor down her cheeks "No daddy, please no!" She grabbed his arm and cried.

He knew how to make her agree "Britt-bear," He said using the pet name her uncle Brad who was one of those normal people who found sport enjoyable to watch and called people stupid nicknames, "You want to be a vet and help all the little animals don't you." She looked up at him and nodded "Well to do that you need to get good grades."

Brittany wiped away her tears before answering her father "Daddy it just doesn't make sense it's not my fault." Her father side as the girl ran off.

"Jeffrey this isn't working!" Mrs Daggers told her husband before scrunching up the paper and throwing it into the fire "It's even worse than last time!"

What did you guys think I tried to use theresatheresa20's advice not sure I put a lot of different stories into this chapter and next they will be either on holidays before freshman year or it will be their first day, also who wants to know why Quinn left and her secret? Who do you want to know about please review and tell me!


	4. Pink or Blue?

"Yeah I like the pink one but she was pictured wearing the blue one, so now I don't know which one to get." Brittany had just arrived to school and Quinn and Santana were trying to decide what colour top Santana should get.

"I'd go blue because pink's so girlie and blue's my favourite colour." Santana nodded taking Quinn's opinion in.

"What if I get the pink and you get the blue then we can match!" Santana suggested

"Yeah but my parents would die if they found a top that was blue. They don't let me wear blue tops because they think I'll become a tomboy." Quinn rolled her eyes

"You are a tomboy Q." Santana laughed poking her tongue out.

"Yeah but only you and Britt know that, besides popular girls are never tomboyish." Brittany hated how hard her friends tried to fit in but if they were able to fit in and they were her friends she got a free ticket to popularity.

"Well you're not a tomboy then you're just a sporty girl, I mean you like sleepovers and toys and... and" Brittany didn't know anything else girly Quinn liked.

"Did you say sleepover?" Rachel Berry's voice was so much louder than the other girls

"No and why are you eaves dropping on our conversation?" Santa shouted before the others could respond.

"Sorry I just happened to overhear because I was coming to give you these." Rachel's smile was very bright that Brittany got distracted for a moment before realising what the brunette had in her hand.

"Oh a party invitation!" She squealed with glee and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Okay well bye." Santana said raising her eyebrows as Rachel walked off, and as soon as she was out of earshot burst out laughing, "She actually thinks we'll show up?"She managed to say through laughter

"Don't wet yourself." Quinn muttered raising her eyebrows at Santana who was on the floor still cackling away. Brittany got the feeling Quinn didn't like Santana much, but why would she hang out with her?

"Quinn do you like Santana?" Quinn was surprised at Brittany's question.

"Yeah of course Britt she's my best ever friend always has and always will be."

"Oh." Brittany must have misinterpreted what Quinn meant.

"Why do you ask?" Quinn asked as she finished doing her friends hair.

"You didn't seem happy with her after Rachel gave us the invitations. What are you getting her?"

"I just don't like when she's mean that's all." Brittany nodded in agreement she hated when Santana treated others as if they were less important.

"I don't know if I'm going." Brittany nodded she understood that Santana wouldn't want them to go,

"But if you like Rachel you can go!" Brittany insisted.

"No I can't my parents would never let me hang out with a due." Brittany sighed she'd thought it was just S stopping Q but it was her parents and religion too.

"Just tell them you're sleeping at mine and come an hour later than you're meant to so they won't be able to tell." Quinn nodded, Brittany meant earlier but sometimes she got muddled.

"Girls it's time to go to cheerleading practise are you ready?" Brittany's mom called from the other side of the door, Brittany nodded not realising her mom couldn't see her. Quinn grabbed her maroon and blue fruit loops school bag (the fruit loops were the schools cheerleading team) and followed Brittany out the door.

"I got the pink one." Santana said, the girls had got back from cheerleading practise to hours ago but had spent the past hour on the phone

"Awesome I'll get the blue one. I'll just hide it from mom. Hey do you recon we should go to Rachel's party." Quinn asked suddenly, holding her breathe in hope

"Uh no I mean your parents won't let you and what would we buy her?" Quinn knew Santana was making excuses.

"They've never been a problem before plus Britt and I worked it out that I would say I was staying at Britt's." Dam Quinn was good, Santana thought.

"But she's a loser she invited all the girls in our year level, none of them will show."

"San if we want to be popular we need to get the people on our side first!" Quinn improvised. They were in their last year at middle school and although they were already the most popular girls in William McKinley Middle School they needed to start freshman year more in control than ever.

"Point taken I'm in." Santana said and Quinn sighed with relief.

Okay short chapter but the next one will be at the sleep over. I'm starting it now. Please review thank you so much every one please keep reading.


	5. couldn't sleep

"Hi I'm Rachel's dad Leon." The black man held out a hand to Brittany's mom who'd offered to take the three girls to the party.

"Nice to meet you Mr Berry. I'll pick the girls up at 10am sharp!"

"Come in for a coffee?" The man smiled

"No I'm afraid I'm late for a meeting. Bye girls." She said looking at her Rolex watch.

"Hello girls. What are your names?" The girls stood in silence waiting for one of the other two to say something.

"I'm Brittany, this is Santana and Quinn." Brittany smiled and the man led them in to the double story house decorated with balloons.

"Rachel's upstairs with her other guests." He said leading them up some white stairs. The house was quite nice, very modern unlike any of the three girls, Brittany's was full of books and paperwork and not always very neat, Santana's was a crappy apartment and Quinn's was a mansion that look like it was from the Victorian times but it did have lots of modern appliances.

"Quinn!" Rachel squealed running over and hugging her as the door opened,

"Santana, Brittany! I'm surprised you three showed up considering how busy everyone else was. Something about a Christian holiday. Aren't you guys Christians? I know you are Quinn and I'm honoured you put aside your religion to come!" Quinn escaped the hug to see the Asian girl with the stutter, and the black girl who was named after a car, Porsche or something. There was also two nerds who she'd never seen.

"Do you know these people?" Santana whispered to Quinn but she shrugged.

"Well I'll leave you girls to it." Leon smiled as he went probably to join his husband for a make out session, Santana thought.

"Well introduce us." Santana ordered

"But they're all from our school."

"I don't care I don't remember their names." She said dumping her bag on the floor. Rachel looked at Brittany first for help but she was looking around the room and didn't see then Quinn who just shrugged.

"Okay well this is Mercedes," She pointed to the black girl "Tina," The stuttering Asian "Souraya and Harriett." Rachel beamed.

"What about us?" Santana growled

"They all know who you are. It's fun time. Start with nails." Rachel pulled out a box of nail polish from under her bed which held basically every colour invented even Quinn was in awe.

"An introduction still would've been nice." Santana grumbled so only Quinn could hear.

"Everyone grab a partner to paint their nails." Tina and Mercedes turned to each other and so did the other two girls, one of them would have to go with Rachel.

"I will." Santana smiled evilly.

"San!" Quinn warned, they should've let Britt because now Quinn's nails would look horrible!

They spent an hour doing each other's nails whilst the nerds gossiped and Quinn and Brittany murmured to themselves. Quinn was worried. Santana had a plan and the outcome would probably hurt Rachel, she kept glancing nervously over to Santana who liked dead bored next to Rachel who was talking at 100 miles an hour and painting the bored Latina's nails.

"Finished." Brittany said smiling at her best friend. Quinn wasn't sure if she wanted to look down. Brittany had a habit of messing things up, especially nails.

"Wow Britt you did a really good job!" She said looking down at her nails which now shone a lovely pink. She would've chosen blue but if her mother saw she'd be dead.

"I do not!" Quinn spun around to see Rachel red in the face and Santana on the floor laughing.

"What did you do San?" Quinn asked cautiously

"Painted her nails!" Santana kept laughing as Quinn rolled her eyes

"Seriously Santana."

"I'm serious! Show 'em Rachy." Rachel held up her hands on each nail was a letter

I L O V E F I N N !

This made Quinn furious. Not because Santana was mean but Finn was hers!

"It's not true I swear!" She cried running into the bathroom to get it off.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn burst out laughing.

"T-t-that was mmmean." The Asian girl stuttered

"What are you going to do about it stutters?" Santana spat cruelly but Tina just backed away, she hated fighting, she'd seen enough of it when her parents split up the year before. They fought for custody of her and her two younger brothers and they had to go into court. Unfortunately they didn't care that Tina had a stutter and made her speak anyway.

"I'm with Tina you can't just do that and get away with it." Mercedes yelled.

"Now I don't like Rachel, my mom made me come but that was mean." Santana didn't know what to say, "Why are you here anyway to sabotage it?"

"No San would never do that. We're Rachel's friends!" Brittany insisted.

"You are Britt, I'm not sure about the white-ass princess over there but Santana is not!"

"excuse me I'm not a princess." Quinn added quickly

"Then why do you get everything you want?"

"I don't. Trust me I'd much rather not wear dress and skirts." Mercedes rolled her eyes

"Bull."

"It's true Quinn's a massive tomboy her mom forces her into dresses and skirts and frills and pink!" Santana added

"Well you still get heaps like when you went on that like 6 weeks holiday with your family."

"What holiday?"

"You know after you come late then you didn't come to school for weeks."

"Oh I wasn't holidaying."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Nothing!" What was with this chick?

"So you just didn't come to school for six weeks."

"No it was family business."

"What seeing who was next in line to the throne?"

"Shut up okay I'm not a rich snob otherwise why would I live in Lima?"

"Girls is everything okay?" It was Mr Berry.

"We both feel home sick Mr Berry do you mind taking us home?" Harriet and Souraya said grabbing their bags.

"Oh sure but what was the shouting and where's Rachy?"

"She's in the bathroom, and we were just being silly. Sorry for disturbing you."

"That's okay. Are you girls sure you want to go?" Harriett nodded her head "Okay then. If you girlies need anything my husband is down stairs."

"He is so gay!" Santana whispered causing Quinn to giggle.

"Sorry for disturbing you we were just being silly." Mercedes mimicked Quinn,

"What just because I'm polite?" she shrugged and went over to check her phone.

"Are you sure about this?" Quinn whispered to Santana

"Very and it was your idea."

"Well no I told you what would happen not that we should do it."

"Yeah but you did it on your whole family and it worked so it was your idea." They opened Rachel's bedroom door.

"It's so dark!" Quinn whispered

"Are you afraid?" Santana giggled

"Maybe." Quinn blushed

"Come on." Santana took her best friends hand and lead her down the stairs into the dark kitchen.

"If this is gonna work we got to get a bucket and turn on the tap."

"I know." Did Quinn think she was dumb or something.

"Well we don't know where a bucket is or if the tap makes noise."

"Dam it! " Santana mumbled "I think there is a pot in the sink already, I saw it when we went down for cake. Can you boil the water?"

"No we're not going to burn her idiot."

"We could try." Quinn hit Santana.

"Hey I'll leave you here in the dark."

"Please don't!" Quinn let out a whimper and held her friend's hand tighter.

"It was a joke, now let's get to work!" Santana said.

"Do you think it worked?"

"Check!"

"Eww I'm not putting my hand there."

"Whatever we got to put everything away!"

"I'm too tired you do it."

"Alone? In the dark?" Quinn nudged her friend but she was apparently asleep, "Fine I'll do it as always!" She said to herself and got up.

Oh no, Quinn had no idea where the kitchen was. It was absolutely pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. Maybe she should turn around a go back upstairs. She stood there for five minutes wondering where to go, the floor was crowded with toys, clothes and books and a single step could make her fall.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Ah!" Quinn let out a squeak when she recognised the voice. It was Mercedes.

"Going to the toilet. You?"

"Idiot Rachel has an unsuit really what were you doing?"

"Uh uh." Quinn was stuck should she dob in Santana? "I was putting this back." She held up the pot, Mercedes probably couldn't even see it but oh well

"Why'd you have that?"

"Santana decided we should." Mercedes stopped her there

"Hand in boiling water trick?" What she'd suspected

"mm."

"Come let's sit on the couch." Mercedes said walking into the open lounge room, Quinn followed wondering how she could see in the dark.

"So why were you up?" Quinn asked and she felt Mercedes blush

"I couldn't sleep so I followed you." She didn't like Quinn much but she had told the truth so she had to be truthful in return.

"Oh." Quinn didn't know what else to say.

"Quinn what's it like to be popular and loved?" Quinn laughed

"I'm not loved or popular."

"Yeah you are!"

"At school maybe but not at home."

"What do you mean?"

"At school people don't get to know me they like me because I'm pretty and talented."

"Gee you're modest."

"It's the truth. I wish it wasn't I wish I was like you and had friends for being me."

"What did you mean not at home though?"

"Oh nothing."

"Quinn it's not fair to tell have a story and not finishes."

"I really can't!"

"I won't tell anyone I promise! I'm not like your friends I don't gossip."

"They don't!"

"Just spill!"

"Fine. Starting from the start. Do you know how my older brother was made?"

"Uhh the way all babies are made?"

"Whatever. One night after a church meeting my parents had a bit too much wine."

"That's enough info on that!"

"My mom was 16 and my dad was 19. Mom and dad were both kicked out of their homes but since they were from the rich side of town their parents had loaded them with cash in their bank accounts so they were able to afford an apartment and a car! Not a dirty one but a good one like what business men and women have. They somehow worked up enough money to be where they are now." Mercedes sighed this was going to be a long story.

"Then when my brother was 20 my sister was born. A couple years later mom got pregnant with me. When her water broke only her and Christopher were home. Mom made him drive her to the hospital instead of wait for my dad who was just around the corner, Chris was a nervous wreck and speed nearly double the limit, a corner away from the hospital he ran a red light and was hit by a truck. My mom was fine she used her stomach to shield her, almost killing me, I was in intensive care for my six months then in hospital for another 4 then in one of those care house thingies so I was near the hospital and monitored." Mercedes knew what was coming and wanted to avoid it.

"How are you fine now?"

Quinn shrugged "I was lucky I didn't even get brain damage but my skull was fractured, Most of the bones in my body damaged, a couple broken, the main problem was the amount of blood I lost they had to transfer some." Quinn put her head in her hands "Chris's blood, He died and I need it really bad."

"I'm so sorry!" Mercedes gasped patting Quinn's knee,

"I never even met him. My mom hates me for killing her first child, he caused so much trouble getting them kicked out and she thought she at least deserved to have him for the rest of her life. He actually would have had a 10 percent higher chance of surviving but when he came conscious to a paramedic he told them to do anything just to save his new sibling and mom. My dad hates me for killing his only son. We never talk about him though. I had to call up my aunty in 6th grade when I saw documents in the attic." Gee the white princess had it tougher than anybody knew!

"My parents decided their daughters couldn't make any mistakes like them so anytime we are found doing something wrong we get hit because we are naughty."

"They can't do that!"

"That's what the child welfare said when they took me away to live in a foster home a couple years ago, in California."

"that's why you weren't at school?"

"Yeah after the teacher saw me he reported it to the education place that sent people from child welfares around to my house and I was taken away that night. My sister was taken to but not to the same place." Suddenly Mercedes felt really guilty.

"I don't know why they took me away then. Mommy and daddy always hit me, it's because I'm bad. I can't help it, they always say they wouldn't be surprised if I turned out having a kid at 16."

"You're not bad Quinn your parents are crazy Rachel told me once about the conversation she remembered having with you on the first day of elementary."

"They aren't crazy. Don't offend them. If my parents were here they'd hit you and me for talking to you."

"Wait when we have those parent nights your family seem so happy."

"They put it on in public, plus I wouldn't dare be bad in public but even if I am they wait until we got home."

"They still hit you?"

"Yes."

"Quinn tell someone!"

"No! I can't I'd be sent to hell! According to mom I'm so bad I already will be though."

"What are you girls doing up?" It was Rachel's other dad

"Oh we couldn't sleep." Mercedes said before running upstairs to Rachel's room as Quinn followed. Mercedes silently prayed he'd heard their conversation and would take action.


	6. The Last Chapter

_Quinn looked at the little white piece of plastic in her hand. A pink cross! _

_Quinn felt a tear slide down her face. What would her life become now?_

_It was one time for god's sake! She was drunk!_

_She had to tell someone, she needed help! Who? She scrolled down through her contacts on her phone. Most of them where Cheerio's and footballers a few she didn't even know, maybe she should call someone from glee club. She scrolled down her 'Losers' list. _

_They'd all gossip about it to get cool. She sighed when she remember_

"_Mike!" She whispered _

_Can I meet you at the servo in 5 I need you! Luv Q. She pressed send before sneaking downstairs. She was good at sneaking out, it helped that her parents were fulltime hopeless drunks._

_When Quinn arrived at the servo Mike was there. He saw her tear streaked face and knew something was wrong_

"_Jump in!" He said as he reversed out of the car park._

"_You're pregnant!" Mike asked as they flew along the highway_

"_Yep."_

"_But you said you didn't want to with Finn. Did he force you because I will bash him!" Mike always knew how to make Quinn laugh._

"_No. He's not the dad" She paused to cry a little more "P-Puck is." Mike slammed to a stop. Good thing it was three in the morning and the road was empty._

"_That's it Imma bash him till"_

"_MIKE!"_

"_Sorry Quinn. But if any one touches my female best friend I'm going to want to kill them you know, especially if they hurt her. One question though, why Puck? You're going out with Finn." Quinn blushed_

"_He told me I was fat and got me drunk on wine coolers. It was just one time."_

"_Hate to tell you Quinn but that's all it takes." She rolled her eyes "You're not fat by the way." Quinn shrugged "I will be soon you know."_

"_No you won't you'll be pregnant there's a big difference!"_

"_Not to a girl. Oh Mike how am I going to tell my parents and Finn? Coach Sylvester will murder me. I'll get slushied every minute of every day now!" Her worries were now mumbled amongst sobs_

"_Quinn calm down. You'll still have glee."_

"_Sure I will I'll probably be completely expelled from the school!" She whimpered "I'll be homeless too."_

"_Come lie with me. Who needs education anyway?" Suddenly a phone vibrated_

"_Oh shoot it's Marge." Mike said before picking up the phone "Hi Marge."_

"_I'll be home soon. Sorry Quinn needed my help she's going through something difficult right now."_

"_Fine I'll bring her. Bye" He turned to the sobbing blonde "Marge said if we wanted to talk this early in the morning we'll have to do it somewhere safe, come back to the home." Quinn wasn't ready to go home so she just agreed._

"_Mike about time I was so worried. You're a bad influence on the other kids!" Mike looked at his feet_

"_Oh Quinn sweety. Are you alright? Mike said you were going through something ruff and."_

"_I'll be fine." Quinn giggled as the big lady pulled her into a hug._

"_Marge I had a nightmare!" It was little Bethany. She was four. Her parents abandoned her when she was first born, she was a favourite of Mike and Quinn, they always took her to the park._

"_Come on Bethany Quinn and I will come read you a story!" He said picking her up, Marge mouthed a thankyou as she walked back down the hall to her bedroom/office._

_Quinn followed Mike up the creaky, wooden stairs. Mike had been in this foster home for most of his life. Marge had owned it for forty years, she was good friends with Mike's parents and she took him into the foster home when his parents were tragically murdered in a bank robbery. _

_No one at school was ever invited to Mike's accept Quinn. Matt wasn't even invited although he knew about Mike's situation._

"_So what was your nightmare about young Beth?" Mike asked as he put her in the small bed that just fitted into the tiny bedroom, the other nine rooms were all the same a bed, desk and lamp with a built in closet. The floor was old floorboards that were scratched and the wallpaper was peeling away. _

_Once Quinn had let Beth come with Mike to her house she had been amazed at it so Quinn gave her some of her old toys. Quinn saw she still had them now. The two soft ones were tucked up in bed with her._

"_I had the dream again. Of Mummy and Daddy running off on me and, and" The little girl broke into tears. Quinn had heard this dream before and it broke her heart but now she imagined the tadpole in her abdomen being like Beth. It made her feel sick!_

Quinn woke up, still in the hospital bed. She looked up and saw lots of faces in awe.

"Hey Quinn your awake!" It was Mercedes voice everyone looked over at her

"w-where's my baby? WHERE'S BETH?" She panicked sitting up and looking round the white room

"She's here." Puck sighed rolling his eyes. His baby mama was such a panic!

"She's beautiful Quinn!" Kurt said dreamily as he looked at the new mother

"She'll have a great voice I'd say you should sign her up for singing lessons at the best places possible."

"She can't speak Rachel." Santana said rolling her eyes

"Nothing wrong with getting ahead."

"She might be a cheer leader." Artie added thoughtfully

"Or both." Tina added.

"How did we go at Regionals?" they all looked down

"They didn't place." Puck sighed

"So how long until you can take her home?" Finn asked

"I-I'm not keeping her." Quinn said reaching out to take her daughter from Puck

"Why not?" Brittany asked

"I can't give her what she needs to have a good life. I'm only sixteen!"

"Quinn, other Beth." Mike said and Quinn sighed.

"I know Mike but I just can't, I'll find her a family though."

"It's not good enough Quinn she's your daughter doing this is just as bad as having an abortion!" Finn yelled causing everyone to take a cautious step away. A tear rolled down her cheek

"Sorry Quinn but we all know you can do it."

"You're Quinn Fabray after all." Mr Shue laughed.

"That thing you told me back in eighth grade proves you can Quinn." Mercedes said.

Quinn shrugged, as she looked around the room she saw all her friends. None of them had, had an easy journey through life but they'd come out alright. All they needed was the right support same as she had when she'd shared her secrets with them.

"I'll think about it." She said


End file.
